


Adore

by Xazz



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, canonverse, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Xazz
Summary: Just give me one kiss so I can adore you.





	Adore

**Author's Note:**

> Man. MAN!!! How long has it been since I wrote AltMal where they're actually in the same scene??? Years. I was just hit by a heavy pang to write my OTP and it was like putting on a comfortable jacket. Made me feel good all over.
> 
> It's a stupid one shot. Idk when this would take place in canon but whatever I was having funnnnnnnn
> 
> Also this was written entirely on an iPad so don't @ me about spelling or grammar mistakes.

The sound of the fountain in the garden seemed so loud in the bureau. It and the sound of Malik's scratching quill were the only sound. Maybe if he listened harder he would be able to hear the deep, sound of sleep. Malik set aside his quill to pick up a brush and sipped it into golden ink. With a more deft hand than he'd had some months ago he carefully painted over his light ink markings.

The sound of movement from the garden made his hand pull away. He didn't want to disrupt the calligraphy by accident. He slowly lifted his head up to the bright light of brilliant midday sun that made the stone blinding. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted slowly.

A silhouette appeared across the doorway. “Finally awake?” Malik’s words were cutting even if he didn't necessarily mean them. The shadow concealed opening of the hood turned to him. In the dim from behind the desk it looked like pure darkness. Then Altair stepped into the bureau and the shadow became a man.

“I was preparing myself,” he said, approaching Malik’s desk.

“You certainly took your time,” and Malik eyed him with annoyance when he leaned his hip on the desk.

Altair folded his arms. “You invited me to stay. Unless your hospitality has a time limit. Hmm?” Malik could only see his mouth under the shadow of his cowl. It was more than a little annoying.

“My patience certainly does.”

Altair said nothing. One side of his lips just curled up at the side. “Then I shall not bother you further. Safety and peace, brother,” and he stepped away from the desk.

“Don’t bring the guards this way this time,” Malik called after him. Altair sort of flapped his hand in a ‘whatever you say’ sort of motion at him as he slipped back out to the garden. Malik couldn't stop the little smile that came to his face. He didn't fight it very hard either.

The shadows turned and began to grow long. Malik put away his work for the day and started making notes for what he needed to do tomorrow. His head shot up when across the city he heard bells start tolling. Not city wide bells, just in the distance he could hear them as they called guards from other districts to help. That was the part of the city Altair was investigating today. Malik squeezed his quill tightly.

He looked toward the garden. It was empty. Crap. He left his desk and went to it, grabbing the pole with the hook on it as he went. With a frown he closed the lattice with a sharp snap and twisted the latch closed. The rules were strict. The bureau was to be closed at any sign that it could be compromised. The amount of times Malik had stood on top of a bureau looking down at the restricted safety within because he'd made a mistake. He'd been a journeyman then.

He waited, hoping to see Altair at least try and get in. That didn't happen. The shadows moved across the wall slowly. His stomach demanded he leave and we went to make himself dinner. With one hand it was never anything extravagant but at least it tasted good. Rice, vegetables, seasoned well, and some flatbread with olives. Nothing remarkable. But it filled his stomach.

The bells stopped tolling once he was finished with his dinner and had cleaned up. He went back out to the garden. He unlocked the lattice with a flick of his wrist and set the pole away. He stood there a time longer. Surely Altair knew it was safe to return now?A fool he was but Malik would never call him an idiot.

Malik went and got a book and sat out in the garden to enjoy the last bit of light and do some light reading. Or that was what he told himself and not that he was waiting for Altair to return. The bells might not have even been for him. There were other members of the Order out in that area too. But he knew. He knew it had been Altair.

The shadows grew long, the gardened darkened. Malik ended up dozing on the pillows before the sun had even fully set. He woke up to the sound of soft boots landing on the stones lining the garden floor.

He rubbed an eye and looked up. He didn't want to admit it but a great wave if relief washed over him seeing Altair in front of him. His uniform was prestige, if a bit covered in dust. No cuts. No blood. “Those bells earlier you?” Malik asked.

“The guards didn't like that I beat up some peasant for information,” Altair said, looking down at him, face shadowed. He cocked his head not unlike a bird he was named for. “Were you worried for me, Malik?” he asked. There was no teasing or smug tone.

“Don’t be so full of yourself. As if I would,” Malik deflected. Altair looked down at him before crouching and Malik started when he grabbed him by the front of his robe. “What are you- let go of me you fool-

“Malik,” Altair cut him off, “shut up,” and kissed him. Malik was so shocked he didn't do anything for a moment. Then he kissed Altair back. It went on for several blissful seconds and Malik forgot why he was annoyed. He felt like a young man again. Well, a younger man at any rate. Altair pulled away first but kept his firm grip on Malik’s collar. “I’m sorry I made you worry,” he said softly.

“Well don't do it again,” Malik said, right, that was why he was annoyed. He tried to act annoyed but it didn't really show in his voice as much as he hoped.

“I’ll do my best,” and he pressed a kiss against his mouth again.

“Did you find what you needed out there?” Malik asked once they parted.

“Yes.”

“Let go,” he glanced down at the vice grip Altair had on his collar. Altair released him and he got to his feet. Altair rose from his crouch. “I have some leftover from dinner. Do you want it?”

“Yes, please,” he said gratefully. Malik motioned for him to follow and went into the bureau. He smiled lightly when Altair grabbed the back of his coat as he followed Malik inside for food. Some things never changed huh?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story don't hesitate to leave a comment! It makes me feel appreciated and lets me know you liked the story. Even a simple 'loved it!' brightens my day.


End file.
